


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Anorexia, Car Accidents, Dreams and Nightmares, Eating Disorders, Fainting, Gen, Hospitalization, M/M, Malnutrition, Minor Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Minor Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Mystery, NCT 2018, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Premonitions, Suh Youngho | Johnny-centric, Temporary Character Death, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Visions in dreams, empathy era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-20 07:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Taeyong & Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, NCT Ensemble & NCT Ensemble, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Everyone
Kudos: 3





	Untitled

**3:15 PM**

_"Hyung!Hurry up,we're gonna be late!"Johnny sighed as he quickly put his shoes on."I'm coming Taeyong-ah."He said"There's no need to rush me."_

_Taeyong just playfully rolled his eyes."Whatever hyung."He said teasingly."It's not my fault that you're slow."Johnny playfully rolled his eyes back at him."Well it's not my fault that we were suddenly notified about this at the last minute."_


End file.
